


Cinque domande (di cui quattro senza risposta)

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Per cosa stai ridendo, pesciolino?Il ragazzo più basso sobbalzò, quando lo vide fin troppo vicino. La sua posa mutò completamente e si tenne sulla difensiva, in particolar modo quando il ragazzo più alto si chinò persino verso di lui, con notevole insistenza.-Floyd! C-che ci fai qui? Noi stiamo facendo lezione! Allontanati subito!-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Ti ho fatto una semplice domanda, perché non mi rispondi?-Non sono affari tuoi!
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 3





	Cinque domande (di cui quattro senza risposta)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è uno SpinOff della mia TreyJade “La propria persona speciale”. Avevo promesso secoli or sono (…) di scrivere qualcosa su questi due, come si sono messi assieme etc etc ED ECCOCI QUA KOIJUHYGTFRDFTGYHUJI scusate il ritardo…  
> Buona lettura a tutti!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L’udito delle murene, anche in forma umana, era sensibilissimo: Jade alzò gli occhi dalla propria postazione e vide quella figura familiare arrivare nei pressi dell’area nella serra che delimitava il laboratorio di botanica.  
Suo fratello aveva lo sguardo puntato su di lui, quindi era chiaro che fosse venuto fin lì per dirgli qualcosa. Si tolse velocemente in guanti e si incamminò, armandosi del proprio solito sorriso rassicurante, per andargli incontro.  
-Floyd, desideri qualcosa?  
L’altro ridacchiò, per tutta risposta.  
-Azul ti sta cercando. Dice che devi venire al Mostro velocemente.  
-Eh? Ma non ti avevo forse detto di dirgli che ho un progetto di classe questo pomeriggio? Già tre giorni fa, Floyd…  
Il gemello a quella replica alzò le spalle, facendo un’espressione per nulla pentita.  
-Me ne sono dimenticato!  
Jade sospirò sconsolato, anche se non c’era davvero traccia di dispiacere nella sua espressione, soltanto un leggerissimo fastidio.  
-Devi tornare da lui e dirglielo, altrimenti io-  
Si bloccò a metà frase, interrotto da uno strano suono.  
Lui e suo fratello si voltarono assieme nella medesima direzione, in un angolo del laboratorio vicino agli scaffali dei concimi. Riddle era solo al proprio tavolo, ma nonostante questo teneva i propri libri e i propri strumenti da giardinaggio tutti in un angolo raccolto e ordinato, quasi non volesse occupare più spazio del necessario. Lo videro di profilo, le spalle scosse appena e le mani alzate al viso e al petto: stava ancora ridendo, spensierato.  
Poi alzò lo sguardo, seguendo il volo di una piccola farfalla colorata che si era inizialmente posata su un fiore di viola, poi sul suo naso, attirata dall’odore del suo sudore. Blu e viola, sparse polverina chiara al suo passaggio, ancora più graziosa.  
Jade osservò con la coda dell’occhio il proprio fratello, un poco preoccupato: l’espressione di Floyd si era congelata in quell’attimo, fissa sul volto rilassato del ragazzo più basso con i capelli rossi. Il giovane sapeva della sua cotta, come immaginava almeno metà scuola, ma mai Floyd aveva reagito così a qualcosa. Recuperò la frase lasciata a metà, tentando di finirla.  
-… altrimenti io verrò sgridato senza averlo meritato-  
Si interruppe di nuovo, perché Floyd non solo lo stava ignorando, ma lo superò persino per dirigersi direttamente verso Riddle, arrivandogli di fianco in pochi istanti – ancora prima che Jade riuscisse nel tentativo di fermarlo.  
-Per cosa stai ridendo, pesciolino?  
Il ragazzo più basso sobbalzò, quando lo vide fin troppo vicino. La sua posa mutò completamente e si tenne sulla difensiva, in particolar modo quando il ragazzo più alto si chinò persino verso di lui, con notevole insistenza.  
-Floyd! C-che ci fai qui? Noi stiamo facendo lezione! Allontanati subito!  
-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Ti ho fatto una semplice domanda, perché non mi rispondi?  
-Non sono affari tuoi!  
Il viso di Riddle era rosso almeno quanto i suoi capelli, e il giovane era quasi sul punto di esplodere.  
Per fortuna, arrivò anche l’altro gemello, che riuscì a farsi in mezzo tra i due contendenti e allontanare col proprio corpo il fratello. Non sembrava stesse scherzando affatto.  
-Riddle-san ha ragione, Floyd. È meglio che ti allontani subito, altrimenti passeremo tutti dei guai.  
La murena sentì gli altri studenti borbottare e guardarli, incuriositi da quell’insolita scenetta.  
Floyd registrò il tono del gemello – sapeva che Jade gli si rivolgeva in un certo modo, qualche volta, più come avvertimento: se avesse ancora fatto qualcosa che non gli piaceva, sarebbe stato in grado di prenderlo di peso e da sé portarlo lontano.  
Per quello gli sorrise e sospirò, arreso.  
-Va bene, va bene. Ho capito.  
Sorrise anche a Riddle, salutandolo con la mano. L’atmosfera del laboratorio tornò rilassata in pochi istanti, quando Riddle riprese a sospirare normalmente.  
-Ma che diamine voleva?  
Jade sospirò e sfoderò un sorriso il più dispiaciuto possibile, in un modo che pretendeva di essere sincero.  
-Scusalo, è sempre molto maldestro. È difficile per lui comunicare.  
-Questo lo vedo da solo. Deve sempre esagerare.  
-È il suo modo di dire le cose.  
Riddle tergiversò sulla sua espressione, preso alla sprovvista dalle parole di lui. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli quanto non fosse civile, quanto fosse grezzo e inopportuno, ma la verità fu che uscì soltanto un piccolo sospiro dalle sue labbra e il mento gli si alzò in un’espressione sdegnosa.  
-Ora vattene anche tu, devo finire di annaffiare le mie mandragole.   
La murena umana non se lo fece ripetere – a differenza del gemello, sembrava comprendere molto meglio i modi di comportarsi a seconda delle occasioni, e questa conoscenza lo rendeva da una parte più pericoloso, dall’altra appena appena più piacevole da approcciare.  
Eppure, rimasto solo, Riddle si bloccò ancora una volta di fronte al proprio piccolo vaso, sospeso assieme a un pensiero che non riusciva ad afferrare completamente.  
Non si ricordava qual fosse la domanda che gli aveva fatto Floyd.  
  
  
Appena Trey si alzò, Riddle lo seguì con il proprio sguardo – il suo corpo si mosse d’istinto, voltandosi per metà sulla panca che avevano condiviso fino a pochi istanti prima. E quando ebbe di nuovo tutta la sua attenzione, parlò.  
-Allora, dopo le lezioni ci vediamo per organizzare la Festa di NonCompleanno di questo weekend.  
Dopo un cenno di assenso, continuò a borbottare qualcosa quasi tra sé e sé, per fare il punto della situazione.  
-Devo vedere il menù e tutti i dettagli, prima di approvarli.  
Il chiacchiericcio della mensa aveva impedito al ragazzo con i capelli verdi di sentire esattamente quello che il suo Capo Dormitorio gli aveva detto, ma il giovane intuì lo stesso il contenuto della sua frase. Afferrò in modo più saldo il vassoio vuoto che aveva tra le dita, poi gli rispose.  
-Certamente, Riddle. Ho in mente qualche proposta da farti, ma ne parliamo dopo con calma. Ora devo sopravvivere a una lezione di Incantesimi.  
Esattamente dall’altra parte del tavolo, un ragazzo alto si sporse oltre il bordo di legno, e sorrise in maniera malevola ai due compagni del terzo anno.  
-Cerca di non farti uccidere dall’Orata!  
-Floyd…  
Riddle gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, nel tentativo vano di zittirlo.  
Ma anche Trey sorrise e rispose in modo del tutto composto al proprio interlocutore.  
-Ti dirò una cosa, Leech. In questo sono più bravo io, di Cater-  
L’interpellato intervenne, alzando per l’occasione gli occhi dal proprio cellulare.  
-Ehi! Guarda che ti ho sentito!  
-Non ho forse ragione?  
Cater non riuscì a rispondere in tempo, perché era chiaro che le sue abilità risiedevano in altre materie.  
Così, il giovane ragazzo con i capelli rossi volle infierire sul compagno di Dormitorio – agitò il proprio coltello come se fosse stato la penna magica e dopo aver masticato per bene il proprio boccone e averlo ingerito, colpì senza pietà.  
-Trey ha fin troppo ragione, Cater. Dovresti impegnarti di più.  
Cater era sconsolato, sospirò.  
-Com’è che questi saluti sono diventati un’occasione per farmi la predica?  
Trey ridacchiò appena delle sue sventure; un ragazzo del primo anno, Scarabia secondo quanto diceva il colore del suo fiocco, gli passò accanto con il vassoio pieno di cibo profumato, ricordandogli che doveva liberare spazio. Salutò allora Riddle e si allontanò velocemente.  
-Ci vediamo dopo, Riddle.  
Il Capo Dormitorio ebbe tempo solo di salutarlo con la mano, che assieme a Cater era già sparito tra la folla.  
Sospirò anche lui: ancora qualche boccone e sarebbe stato libero.  
Il suo carceriere sorrise dall’altra parte del tavolo, approfittando che non ci fosse nessuno più accanto a loro.  
-Sei sempre così allegro, quando ci sono i tuoi compagni. Sono un po’ invidioso.  
-Sarei allegro anche in tua presenza se non ti comportassi a quel modo.  
-Ma altrimenti non sarebbe divertente.  
-Ecco, questo è il tuo problema. Non-  
Si interruppe quando vide entrare una forchetta estranea nel proprio campo visivo.  
Floyd ebbe la sfrontatezza di rubargli una delle ultime patate al forno rimaste nel piatto, affondando i denti di metallo nella sostanza morbida e poi arretrando in fretta e masticando proprio davanti a lui.  
Il tono della sua voce fu di ghiaccio.  
-Quello era mio.  
-Non più.  
Prima di diventare di nuovo rosso e dargliela vinta, contò fino a tredici.  
Poi sospirò.  
-Se vuoi dividere il piatto con qualcuno, dovresti quantomeno chiedere il permesso.  
Abbassò lo sguardo così da concentrarsi sull’ultimo cibo rimasto, e tentando di masticare in fretta per andarsene velocemente non fece proprio caso al cambio d’espressione di lui.  
-Vorresti mangiare assieme a me? Solo con me?  
Reagì lento, come se non avesse davvero capito.  
La macchia di sugo all’angolo della bocca di lui lo salvò da ogni possibile dubbio, così come quella giacca allacciata male appena sotto il collo.  
-Smettila di scherzare, Floyd. Non è proprio il momento.  
Finì con un altro boccone appena e, sistemate le posate accanto al piatto di ceramica, poté finalmente alzarsi dal proprio posto col vassoio tra le mani.  
-Ora devo andare, ho lezione fra poco.  
Si voltò veloce, temendo che l’altro potesse seguirlo – e immerso nella massa di studenti che chiacchieravano con ogni tono di voce, allegrie disparate che non si zittivano neanche davanti alla sua presenza di Capo Dormitorio, davvero non sentì quello che l’altro sospirò, triste.  
-Scappi senza rispondermi…  
  
  
Fece partire il proprio cavallo al galoppo con un leggero colpo del tacco del suo stivale.  
Vorpal nitrì, comunicandogli di aver inteso il comando, e partì quanto più veloce poté. L’animale seguì il tracciato del percorso, facendo un semicerchio appena distante dal recinto; quando però volto verso Ovest, il suo cavaliere lo diresse dritto, fino in fondo alla pista, e lì lo fermò tirando le cinghie di cuoio.  
Uno sconosciuto era appollaiato sopra le assi di legno, guardando Riddle con un sorriso sghembo.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi non lo degnò neppure di un saluto gentile.  
-Floyd, è davvero insolito vederti da queste parti.  
La murena umana alzò il braccio e la mano alla spalla, in un gesto piuttosto solito per lui che comunicava tranquillità. Appoggiato con il piede nella parte più bassa del recinto, lo guardava con un ghigno in volto.  
-Azul mi ha detto di andare al Mystery Shop a fare le compere, quindi passavo da queste parti.  
-Il Mystery Shop è da tutt’altra parte.  
-Certo! Ma il vento mi ha rubato la lista delle cose da comprare, e seguendola sono finito qui.  
Fece un gesto con le dita, a imitare qualcosa che prendeva il volo e se ne andava lontano lontano. Non sembrava minimamente preoccupato delle conseguenze che avrebbe dovuto affrontare una volta tornato al Dormitorio di Octavinelle: aveva occhi soltanto per Riddle.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi sospirò, tirando appena le redini del proprio animale.  
-Non c’è problema se resti qui, basta che non dai fastidio ai cavalli.  
-Ma gli animali mi amano-  
Bastò che la murena umana allungasse una mano perché il cavallo nitrì irritato e fece qualche passo all’indietro, sbattendo gli zoccoli a terra. Il suo cavaliere cercò di rassicurarlo, con alcuni colpetti al grande collo.  
-Vorpal! Buono, tranquillo! Non ti fa niente!  
Anche il ragazzo alto si allontanò dal recinto, senza mascherare la propria espressione di scherno.  
-Devi tenerlo a bada, altrimenti è lui che fa qualcosa a me!  
-Vorpal è bravissimo, risponde solo se provocato.  
Floyd sghignazzò.  
-Anche tu sei così, d’altronde. Solo che sei più piccino e carino.  
-Io non sono piccino.  
Stava cominciando a irritarsi molto, e questo non andava bene: Vorpal lo avrebbe sentito e la sua andatura ne sarebbe stata influenzata in modo negativo, finendo per cavalcare in modo distratto e nervoso. Per calmare l’animale, doveva innanzitutto essere calmo lui.  
Scoccò un’occhiataccia all’altro ragazzo.  
-Non combinare guai, Floyd.  
Lo vide sorridere – non era certo la prima volta che lo faceva davanti a lui, ma una serie di sensazioni sopite nel suo petto resero molto diverso quel preciso momento, così come la domanda che gli fece successivamente.  
-Mi fai vedere quanto sei bravo, pesciolino?  
Riddle si rifiutò di rispondergli. Partì al galoppo con un colpo di tacco, e Vorpal nitrì al suo comando. Lo condusse con le redini nella parte più a Est della pista, proprio in traiettoria con un grande ostacolo. Presero velocità, il vento scompigliava tutti i capelli e i vestiti aderenti del fantino – un balzo elegante ed erano in aria, al di là dell’asse di legno.  
L’eco di un applauso li raggiunse anche lì, benché così distanti. Ma Riddle non si voltò nella direzione di Floyd: continuò a galoppare, con la sensazione di essere guardato con fin troppa attenzione. Piacevole, in un modo sopportabile.  
  
  
La biblioteca era sempre silenziosa, a quell’ora della sera, perché la maggior parte degli studenti si era già arresi alla sera e aveva lasciato i tavoli vuoti, i corridoi sgombri.  
Almeno per un’oretta, Riddle poteva godere di una pace solitaria.  
Si alzò sgranchendosi le gambe e la schiena, per dirigersi verso la sezione di Storia della Magia. Il libro che stava studiando era ottimo per la ricerca che doveva svolgere per la settimana successiva, tuttavia la sua curiosità si spingeva ben oltre il semplice riassunto di un periodo storico antico: doveva assolutamente sapere ogni dettaglio della vicenda, perché sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a dormire se non avesse capito come mai gli gnomi si fossero ribellati con tanto vigore agli esseri umani nel 1451 e cosa aveva portato poi all’amnistia del loro re. In più, era abbastanza certo che se l’avesse scoperto e l’avesse inserito nella propria ricerca, si sarebbe distinto su tutti i propri compagni di classe – e a quel punto avrebbe portato la propria media a un livello ancora superiore, con immensa soddisfazione.  
Sentì il rimbombo dei propri stessi passi, sollevato a ogni metro in avanti. Sotto le scarpe dalla suola sottile, il tappeto morbido si allungava in ogni direzione, interrompendosi contro il legno liscio dei mobili in piccole onde a ricciolo.  
Girò veloce un angolo sotto il cartellone volteggiante che indicava la sezione precisa di suo interesse. Una lampada a olio si spostò al suo passaggio, rimanendo sospesa in aria e abbastanza vicino a lui da illuminare meglio il profilo dei libri.  
Passati gli scaffali più bassi, dovette per forza di cose guardare anche in alto: vide un libro dal titolo interessante, che forse faceva per lui. Provò a recuperarlo in punta di piedi, ma riuscì a malapena a sfiorarlo; sconsolato, sospirò e voltò il viso alla ricerca di uno sgabello con il quale raggiungerlo.  
Si ritrovò invece a fissare il corpo compatto di Floyd, capitato lì all’improvviso. La murena umana si aprì in un sorriso radioso quando lo vide e gli andò incontro subito.  
-Pesciolino! Anche tu qui!  
-Floyd!  
La sua postura dovette suggerire qualcosa al ragazzo più alto, perché il suo sguardo seguì la direzione della mano ancora in aria e il ragazzo murena capì la situazione al volo.  
-Ah! Sei piccolo quindi non ci arrivi al libro! Ma ora lo predo io!  
Lo raggiunse e, senza alcuna difficoltà, prese il libro che Riddle voleva – almeno serviva a qualcosa, tutta quell’assurda altezza. Sulle prime, il ragazzo con i capelli rossi lo guardò con sospetto, ma vedendolo fermo e in attesa di istruzioni, pensò persino che, almeno quella volta, non intendesse fargli qualche scherzo.  
Sorrise persino.  
-Grazie-  
Ma la sua speranza fu spezzata l’attimo successivo, perché appena allungò la mano nella direzione di lui, Floyd si scansò velocissimo e cominciò a correre lungo il corridoio, seguendo un copione già visto.  
Tentò di chiamarlo, invano, mentre la sua risata riecheggiava per tutta la biblioteca deserta, così come il rimbombo poco aggraziato dei loro passi accelerati.  
-Floyd!  
-Ah! Te lo devi guadagnare! Mica ti ho detto che te l’avrei dato!  
-Floyd, ho bisogno di quel libro!  
-Ce ne sono mille altri! Puoi prendere quelli!  
-Non fare il bambino e consegnamelo! Mi serve!  
Voltò l’angolo con uno scatto, Riddle quasi inciampò nel tappeto; con riflessi altrettanto pronti, però, si aggrappò allo spigolo di uno scaffale ed evitò il tracollo finale. Seguì la sua voce, per stanarlo – Floyd si faceva fin troppo beffe di lui, a ogni lungo passo.  
-Intelligente come sei, non credo che sia indispensabile!  
Lo vide svoltare ancora l’angolo e mettendosi dietro la scrivania di uno sprazzo aperto. Non tentava neanche più di nascondersi, il maledetto.  
Riddle ringhiò e si accasciò quasi alla superficie orizzontale della scrivania, per riprendere fiato.  
-Ah, accidenti! Sei sempre il solito fastidioso-  
Una domanda, anzi due, con la capacità di spiazzarlo.  
-Cosa sei disposto a fare, per averlo indietro?  
-Cos-?  
-Faresti un sorriso, per me?  
Lo dovette guardare in viso, per capire che non c’era ombra di scherno nelle sue intenzioni.  
Pensò a quel pomeriggio di qualche giorno prima, nel laboratorio di botanica, e pensò a quando se l’era ritrovato vicino all’improvviso. La tentazione di schernire le sue evidenti debolezze lo colse e lo fece tremare di perfidia, che tuttavia non volle comunque soddisfare.  
Perché avrebbe comportato ammettere di riconoscere che la debolezza di Floyd era proprio lui – e questa consapevolezza da sola lo fece tentennare non poco.  
-Floyd…?  
Silenzio, per diversi secondi.  
La murena umana si ridestò, reagendo a quell’imbarazzo con un sorriso tiratissimo.  
-Ah, scherzavo!  
Appoggiò il libro sulla scrivania, facendolo poi strisciare nella direzione del ragazzo più basso.  
Era tutto così strano che Riddle riuscì a reagire a malapena persino quando Floyd si allontanò mogio, una promessa insolita sulle labbra.  
-Non ti darò più fastidio.  
Lo vide andar via senza riuscire a fare niente, e rimase immobile per diversi minuti, fino a che il proprio respiro non fu tornato a un ritmo normale. Si allontanò a propria volta, con la testa piena di domande e dubbi, dimenticando persino il libro conteso lì dove Floyd lo aveva lasciato.  
  
  
Jade si rese conto che il proprio compagno di lezione non stesse in effetti guardando il contenuto del calderone quando colpì, per la terza volta di seguito, il suo bordo di metallo e non fece nulla per cambiare traiettoria, mentre le bollicine rosa scoppiettavano sulla superficie del liquido semisolido impietosamente.  
Così, si schiarì la voce.  
-Riddle-san?  
L’interpellato sobbalzò sul posto, stringendo d’istinto il lungo manico di legno e immobilizzandosi subito.  
Gli rivolse dapprima un’espressione stranita, che si colorò di rosso imbarazzo appena realizzato il problema.  
-Eh?  
-Penso che la pozione sia stata mescolata abbastanza.  
-Ah- ah, già. Certo.  
Dopo qualche attimo di indecisione, estrasse il manico dal calderone e lo appoggiò sopra il tavolo, abbastanza distante dagli ingredienti. Tergiversò con lo sguardo su alcuni sacchetti, aprendo le mani nel vuoto.  
-Dunque, cosa dobbiamo aggiungere ora?  
Jade gli fece la grazia di non dire nulla, quando gli indicò con una mano una piccola ciotola piena di quadretti trasparenti, con un fortissimo odore di anice.  
Gli sorrise, molto cordiale.  
-Poi, fra qualche minuto, qualche pepita di sale nero.  
Anche Jade tergiversò, perché nonostante tutto c’era qualcosa che non gli tornava, guardando gli ingredienti.  
-Che però manca… Così come mancano manca anche l’essenza di rosa dentata…  
-Vado a prendere io il sale.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi si allontanò velocemente, ma dovette fermarsi quando Jade lo richiamò di nuovo, facendo palesemente in modo che diversi dei loro compagni lo sentissero.  
-Riddle-san, è dall’altra parte.  
Lo superò con lo sguardo basso, per non vedere il suo ghigno di soddisfazione.  
Sospirò una volta che gli fu lontano: quel giorno era fin troppo distratto. Diversi pensieri gli affollavano la testa e neppure studiare o riprendere i ragazzi del suo Dormitorio – neppure vincere alle gare di minigolf con i ricci e i fenicotteri – riusciva a distrarlo dai propri dubbi. Si era largamente reso conto che la preoccupazione in sé che provava era indice di qualcosa di significativo, e ogni sospiro e ogni pensiero non facevano che confermare questa cosa. D’altronde, da solo non sarebbe riuscito a venirne a capo, e doveva valutare bene i pro e i contro chiedere al diretto interessato.  
Ancora troppo preso dai propri pensieri, gli comparve accanto qualcuno che non vedeva da diversi giorni e la cui lontananza era uno dei motivi di tanti dubbi.  
-Pesciolino.  
Sobbalzò ancora, rischiando di far crollare a terra ciò che teneva in mano.  
-F-Floyd!  
L’espressione della murena umana fu piuttosto stranita, perché forse non si aspettava di vederlo tanto agitato. Riddle aveva notato come, durante la settimana appena trascorsa, cambiasse direzione ogni volta che lo incrociava, ma per uno strano motivo in quel momento, proprio durante la lezione condivisa dalle loro classi, aveva deciso di rivolgergli ancora la parola.  
-Sicuro di stare bene? Ti ho visto piuttosto confuso attorno al calderone.  
Ghignò, abbassandosi verso di lui, ancora più vicino al suo viso.  
-Non ho mai visto mio fratello così preoccupato nel fare pozioni con te.  
Riddle recuperò subito la propria sfrontatezza, chiudendosi in uno sdegno durissimo.  
-Bada agli affari tuoi, per una volta.  
Un passo in avanti: lo sentì sospirare e seguirlo al calderone, facendo ondeggiare i bordi bianchi del proprio camice da laboratorio.  
-Continui a non rispondere alle mie domande, lo sai?  
-D-davvero?  
-Non è molto educato da parte tua, no no.  
Arrivarono al tavolo di Riddle, dove il calderone acceso era stato abbandonato; di Jade nessuna traccia: forse si era perso nell’aula a cercare ingredienti, anche se Riddle non ne fu troppo triste.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, ma volle essere sincero con Floyd.  
-Mi dispiace, sono sovrappensiero.  
-Lo noto.  
Non c’era alcuna nota di accusa, alcuna nota di scherno.  
Riddle lo guardò in viso e lui stava sorridendo, con la visiera storta e i capelli tutti spettinati. C’era davvero qualcosa di diverso.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi prese una manciata abbondante di pepite nere, buttandole senza neppure guardare nel calderone, si pulì le mani e gli si avvicinò.  
-Senti, Floyd-  
Ma non riuscì neanche a finire la frase, perché la pozione subito reagì alla quantità spropositata di sale che era stata buttata e si gonfiò a dismisura, creando una bolla gigantesca oltre il bordo del calderone.  
Bolla che dopo scoppiò.  
-Riddle!  
  
  
_-Signor Rosehearts, accompagni il signor Leech alle vasche del laboratorio di Alchimia. Finita la lezione, arriverò a sistemare la questione._  
Così aveva detto il professore, di fronte all’ingresso dell’aula. Non lo aveva mai visto tanto alterato – forse addirittura deluso – e il solo pensiero gli faceva malissimo all’orgoglio. Quasi inciampò al passo successivo, aggrappandosi al maniglione di quell’enorme carrello cigolante. Dal bordo di metallo, una lunga coda di pesce dondolava nell’aria, incurante di tutti i suoi mali.  
-Farsi riprendere come un banale brigante. Quale disonore sull’intero casato dei Rosehearts.  
Riddle guardò il viso da murena di Floyd, color grigiastro. L’altro stava ancora ridendo, perché trovava la situazione estremamente divertente: a differenza del fratello, non riteneva affatto una questione privata la propria forma originaria e non aveva problemi a mostrarsi in pubblico com’era realmente.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi però era fin troppo frustrato per rispondergli in maniera adeguata.  
-Se solo tu non mi avessi distratto-  
-Io ti ho distratto, pesciolino? Sono stato proprio io?  
Si morse la lingua e le sue labbra tremarono con forza. Floyd gli si era messo davanti, quando la bolla della pozione era scoppiata, ma qualcosa aveva comunque colpito i suoi capelli e ora anche lui sortiva l’effetto del siero. Sentiva l’urgenza di dire tutto quello che pensava, senza più trattenersi, come se già non fosse sua indole naturale.  
Si concentrò sulla fatica di spingere il carrello enorme, compito assegnatogli in quanto colpevole del misfatto, e questo lo aiutò parecchio.  
Dopo qualche metro di corridoio, i due entrarono in un’ampia stanza, sulle cui pareti rimbalzava in continuazione il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva. Enormi cisterne si allungavano dal pavimento, volumi di vetro e plastica contenenti liquidi vari, entro cui galleggiavano oggetti inanimati. Odore di acido: più avanti, un’enorme vasca scavata nel terreno faceva ribollire un liquido verde fosforescente, che lasciava andare fumi nauseabondi.  
Ancora più in là, al riparo di una grande vetrata che dava all’esterno dove picchiava il sole di settembre, c’era una grande vasca vuota, con una canna attaccata al rubinetto. Riddle fermò il trasportino vicino a quella.  
-Su, entra qui.  
La murena umana lo guardò a lungo, prima di sorridere e alzare le spalle.  
-Non ci riesco da solo.  
-Devi solo issarti sulle braccia-  
-Non ci riesco.  
Riddle ingoiò altre parole, molte altre parole, moltissime altre parole che avrebbero reso il tutto ancora più problematico per lui. L’istinto era quello di urlargli addosso, piantarlo lì e andarsene via, che il suo lavoro lo aveva già fatto, tuttavia il senso di colpa lo inchiodava su quelle mattonelle pulite, lisce e chiare, e anche l’opportunità di poter parlare con lui da solo, dopo tanto tempo.  
Lo fece rotolare dal carrello fino al bordo della vasca, per poi farlo cadere giù con un tonfo maldestro. Si tolse le scarpe ed entrò con lui nella vasca, recuperando poi l’estremo della canna e aprendo il lavandino: un gettito d’acqua pulita, freschissima, colpì la pelle squamosa dell’enorme murena, che luccicò tutta.  
Floyd sospirò.  
-Aaaaaaaaaaah, molto meglio.  
Innaturale silenzio.  
La murena rotolò ancora, mettendosi quasi a sedere sulla propria stessa coda. Non avendo gambe, non aveva neanche glutei, ma piegandosi in un certo modo riuscì a issare in aria la parte superiore del proprio corpo, mantenendo il busto frastagliato dalle branchie ben ritto in aria.  
Riddle lo colpì sul petto, guardando le pinne incastrate nella sua testa muoversi: lo interpretò come una manifestazione di piacere. D’un fiato, riuscì a borbottare.  
-Scusami, ho fatto una sciocchezza.  
Floyd lo guardò con occhi spalancati.  
Non considerava affatto grave l’accaduto, ma non era intenzionato a prendersi gioco del suo senso di colpa. Ridacchiò appena e sventolò in aria il proprio braccio pieno di squame e pinne storte.  
-Il professore ha detto che la pozione rivela se stessi, e a quanto pare è vero! Ma ne hai preso un po’ anche tu, giusto? Quindi adesso risponderai alle mie domande senza fare finta di nulla!  
-Ne ho presa un po’ anche io, sì… Ma vorrei farti io una domanda per primo, dopo risponderò a tutte le tue.  
La murena si zittì, sorpreso.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi incassò la testa nelle spalle, cercando di farsi il più piccolo possibile.  
-Non è che per caso, ma solo per caso, in un qualche modo, forse anche per sbaglio, io-  
Davvero, il più piccolo possibile.  
-T-ti piaccio?  
Qualche attimo di silenzio, ancora. Riddle abbassò la canna dell’acqua, quando alzò gli occhi all’altro giovane.  
L’espressione di Floyd era decisamente delusa.  
-Questa non è neanche una domanda, pesciolino.  
Divenne rosso in un solo istante – persino le sue piccole antenne rosse schizzarono in aria, per imbarazzo e ira.  
-E la tua non è neanche una risposta, Floyd!  
-Beh, allora direi che siamo pari!  
-Non scherzare…  
La murena ridacchiò, poi strisciò nella sua direzione.  
Riddle non se ne accorse, ma si appiattì contro il bordo della piscina, gambe e braccia divaricate, quasi in attesa di qualcosa che non arrivò mai. Floyd si fermò a qualche centimetro di distanza dal suo viso.  
-A te, io piaccio?  
Teso, Riddle non riuscì a rispondere, e questo indispose la murena.  
-Questa è la domanda più semplice di tutte. Non bisogna pensare, si deve solo dire sì o no. La questione è così basilare che non dovresti neanche impiegarci più di due secondi normalmente per-  
-Sì.  
In un attimo, l’espressione di Floyd cambiò.  
La lunga coda si attorcigliò su se stessa e poi sventolò, picchiando contro il fondo della piscina ripetutamente. Era davvero troppo felice, di quel tipo di felicità che era difficile da contenere.  
-Lo sapevo!  
Riddle cercò di riportarlo alla realtà, perché anche a lui non piaceva per niente essere ignorato, specialmente in un momento come quello.  
-Ehi! Ehi, Floyd! Hai dimenticato di rispondere alla mia-  
Non finì neanche la frase, perché mani squamose lo afferrarono e lo trascinarono lontano dal bordo.  
Con uno strillo, abbandonò la canna dell’acqua per lottare contro quel corpo molliccio, gigantesco. Si ritrovò attorcigliato a una coda incredibilmente lunga, che lo avvolse completamente.  
Si accorse però di potersi muovere con agilità e che Floyd si stava limitando a sostenerlo in aria, dentro di sé, senza stritolarlo davvero. Riddle arrossì quando si ritrovò tra le sue braccia, fin troppo vicino al viso sorridente.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sdegnoso, ma ormai l’altro rideva di gusto.  
E poi, poi si baciarono, finalmente.  



End file.
